


A Blissful Sleep

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 24: PeaceChristmas Eve is a challenging night for Riza to fall asleep on. It's always been that way.





	A Blissful Sleep

Riza pulled her blanket up to her chin, smiling at her mother. She was already drowsy. In just a few hours, it would be Christmas morning. In just a few hours, Riza would get to celebrate her favorite holiday with her parents. Her mother sat next to her, smoothing the blanket down.

“Now you’re going to sleep like a good little girl so Santa will come and bring you presents, okay?”

Riza nodded eagerly. “Yes mama! I’ll sleep so good…”

“Alright. Good night darling.” Her mother stood and walked from the room, turning out Riza’s room light. Riza tried to keep her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. She couldn’t stop her brain from racing. She was too excited. The last thing on her mind was a peaceful night’s sleep.

***

Riza sat in her bed, the little desk lamp illuminating the school book she was reading. Her father had given her her Christmas present early, and while Riza was enjoying the topic well enough, it wasn’t quite what she had expected.

“Don’t stay up too late,” her father called, his voice echoing through the hallway. Riza didn’t bother responding. Her father didn’t care if she stayed up late or went to bed early. All the same, she set the book to the side, turned off her light, and closed her eyes. She could sleep well enough, after all. It was just sleep.

***

Roy pulled Riza close, wrapping her in his arms. He pressed his lips to her cheek. Eleanor and Timothy were asleep in their rooms down the hall. Downstairs, all of  “Santa’s” presents were sitting under the tree.

“How do you feel?” Roy murmured, his voice soft and gentle.

“Perfect,” she replied, a smile on her face. Christmas was always something special to her, and Roy had made it absolutely wonderful. She felt entirely at peace. He kissed her cheek one more time, and Riza drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
